


Distractions

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: While Flint should be concentrating on this war he had waged against England, this day in particular he found himself overcome with distractions. They all went by the name "John Silver".





	

As the day wore on Flint quickly realized that it would be one full of distractions. However, the thing that chose to bite at the back of his mind was not the usual anger or fretting. His mind was not drowning in the sea of the many concerns of this war, of keeping this accursed ship afloat and making sure the crew remained busy, fed, and content. Nor was he tormented by the inner demons that often took the form of anger or heartache at his past losses. No, today his thoughts kept returning to _him_. John Silver, a man that was perhaps a demon in his own right. Though he meant that with as much endearment as one such as him could possibly muster. Perhaps it was simply a sign that this war was finally wearing on him. He was tired, listless. They had been so busy with the new order of things, if one could even refer to any part of this struggle in such a way, that neither of them had been able to spare a moment of privacy. It had been two weeks since they last fucked, and nearly five days since they had let their hands roam and tasted each other's lips. There was no time. Not for rest, not for relaxing, and certainly not for fucking.

Perhaps that was why Flint found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Silver. He _thirsted_ for him. He had known what he was getting into the first time they wilted to their desires, the first time he had surrendered to that burning touch. And now he was addicted to it. Like a man lost out at sea he craved him with an unquenchable thirst. But much more than that it was a _need_. For his lips, his hands, his warm breath mingling with his own. For the way those crystal blue eyes bore into him with the most alluring haze as Silver lay spread beneath him, muscles loose and rippling after his release. Fuck, he even found himself lost without that inessent yammering in his ear.

And so as the day went on, no matter what duties occupied Flint, his eyes continued to wander. It never took him long to spot the man. With that long mop of black hair and golden skin, and that wry smile on his lips as he shared some lewd joke or elaborate story with the men, he was hard to miss. It didn't take long for the quartermaster to notice his constant gaze. And based on the way he returned his stare he was of the same mind. Silver was always an incredibly perceptive individual, especially when it came to him. While it had unsettled and angered Flint at first it had long since proven useful. It allowed Silver to better manipulate the crew to see his plans in a new light and follow suite, and when he did disagree he could even find a way to change his own mind. Sometimes. Yet this talent was useful for other things as well, for the next time their eyes met there was hunger and an air of suggestion in those depths that matched his own.

Flint was currently conducting a strategy meeting with about fifteen crewmates, all crammed within his private cabin. Most of the men were of the vanguard, but as with all such meetings Silver had been called to attend. As a highly respected member of this crew his counsel was invaluable. The man now leaned against the door to help take some weight off his iron leg. His arms were folded across his chest, his expression calm and eyes calculating. Yet Flint found his gaze lingering as he spoke. Taking in the ebony curls that hung passed his shoulders, the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, the startling blue eyes that met his. Then his eyes moved to the curve of his neck. That gentle slope he would bury his face in after they had finished fucking and breathe in the intoxicating scent of sweat, salt and leather. When Silver cleared his throat Flint's eyes trailed back up to his face. The pointed expression he wore told him that he had been staring too long.

Flint quickly averted his gaze back to the maps and charts that littered his desk and continued the meeting without further interruption. Soon their business was concluded and the men were dismissed. Silver remained where he leaned beside the door until the last man had filed out. The sound of the door closing behind them seemed to reverberate through the room. It had a sense of finality to it, and the silence that followed was possibly the first moment of peace Flint had had for a while.

"Quite distracted today," Silver pointed out rather nonchalantly. His curled fingers, now decorated with rings, were held near his face as he appeared to inspect his nails. When his eyes rose to meet his captain's he did so with an arched brow. An ever so slight smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Flint had already advanced on him. The moment that heavy door shut the two had been submerged in their own world once more. A world without rules, petty trifles, and the worries of this war they had wrought. A place where time stood still. Flint swiftly slid the bolt into place before those rough hands cupped Silver's face. A thumb stroked over his cheek before tracing along his jawline. "We likely only have a few minutes." Flint's voice was low, his eyes hooded. All that hunger and desire that had been steadily growing these past weeks now unfurled in his belly with a raw heat. There it was, that thirst, that persistent itch beneath his skin. Yet the moment their lips touched it all seemed to fade away. Their mouths melded together with a fervency they hadn't known for a while. Lips collided again and again before their desperate kisses gave way to teeth and tongue. Silver seemed to succumb to his touch almost immediately, parting his lips and lightly nibbling the captain's bottom lip to encourage him further.

Flint hadn't noticed that Silver was guiding him backwards across the cabin until his ass bumped against the edge of the desk. He had been too lost exploring Silver's mouth, reveling in the taste of his tongue and the way he gasped when those teeth sank into his lower lip. When their mouths finally separated it was only long enough to regain their breaths. "On the desk," Flint ordered. His voice was low and ragged. Fingers had already begun to pull impatiently at the quartermaster's clothing. He dragged the coat down from Silver's shoulders and let it drop down to the floor, his mouth immediately latching hungrily onto the man's throat. Lips moved over the newly exposed skin before settling on his pulse. The way that it thrummed beneath his mouth drove him mad. He bit down, hard enough to elicit a ragged moan but not so hard as to leave a lasting mark. Silver's breath had begun to quicken and this only fueled his desires. A hand slid underneath his shirt to explore the lean muscles of his abdomen. He traced the small indents of his ribs before rubbing against a nipple with the pad of his thumb. A shiver ran through Silver at the touch, his body jerking when Flint gave that hardened nub a sharp tug.

"Fuck," Silver breathed.

Flint smirked against his throat. The man was already responding so readily to his touches; then again, so was he. He could feel himself stiff and wanting yet it would have to wait. Right now his focus was trained on Silver. He wanted to taste him, all of him, and to feel the way that body trembled beneath him. Flint bit down on the supple flesh once more as he pinched Silver's tender nipple, rolling it between his fingers. The man writhed slightly against him. Flint turned and pressed Silver back against the desk, those lips capturing his once more as fingers worked impatiently on his trousers. He pushed them down below his thighs before helping Silver sit up on the desk. Carefully he removed his breeches altogether and let them fall to the floor.

Flint took this opportunity to take a step back and take in the sight before him. Silver sat perched on the edge of his desk, bare assed and his shirt opened and sloping down his arms. That chest rose and fell with quickened breaths and his pupils were fully blown, his cock already hard and twitching against his thigh. A tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "I don't think we have time for this," he reminded Flint with a slight smirk, noting his prolonged gaze. "The men--"

" _Fuck the men,_ " Flint retorted evenly. He shook his head as his eyes continued to move over the man before him. "I will make time for this." A hand smoothed down Silver's chest as he took note of the scars that had blossomed on his skin. His other hand wandered up Silver's inner thigh before teasing his cock with a slow stroke. Blue eyes fluttered shut as he swallowed, his fingers lightly gripping the edge of the desk. When Flint sat back in his chair the quartermaster looked down at him with a curious gaze. However his intentions quickly became apparent as Flint leaned forward to kiss the man's good knee. His arm wrapped lightly underneath his thigh, lifting up as he slowly kissed and licked a trail along that inner thigh. Silver quivered at the touch, his breath hitching as fingers moved to grip the back of his neck. He took the encouragement for what it was and bit down on the soft muscle. Right below the juncture where his leg sloped to meet his groin. Holding tight he abused the skin roughly with lips and teeth until a large welt had formed. The dark pink of the mark was a stark contract against his sun kissed skin, and it was warm. Silver squirmed when that tongue pressed down against it. 

"James..." The hand on the back of Flint's neck tightened as he dipped lower to worry another mark against his thigh. The way his beard dragged against the sensitive skin made a struggled moan raise from the back of his throat. However, Flint would not allow himself to become distracted. Not now when he finally had Silver spread before him, his head neatly tucked between his legs. He could feel Silver's cock hard and aching as he nudged against it while his mouth worked. Soon Silver's leg was darkened with the several welts that trailed along his thigh. Flint's thumb stroked over one before pressing down until the man groaned wantonly above him. He had wanted to mark Silver for so long now, to claim his body for himself in a way that all the men could see. Unfortunately, such a thing was impossible. If their illicit relationship were to come to light, it would surely be met with resistance. While such relationships were not overly uncommon at sea, the news of a quartermaster sharing his captain's bed would not be taken lightly. And so this would have to suffice for now. He would mark Silver in places that only he would ever see. A sight just for him.

Flint planted gentle kisses over the forming bruises before the captain withdrew slightly. The way Silver now looked was almost obscene. His eyes were closed in want and his chest rose and fell in rapid breaths, swollen lips parted as precome leaked down the underside of his cock. Flint was sure to make a mental note of it. Not just of the sight of him so that he could revisit it later if needed, but the fact that Silver could be reduced to such a quivering mess simply from the sensitivity of his thighs.

Flint leaned forward once more and tentatively licked around the swollen head of Silver's cock. He teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, savoring the salty taste of him as Silver's hips bucked into the touch. Fingernails dug into the back of Flint's neck as a drawn out whimper left his lips. "God, please," he begged, trying to drag his mouth closer. Flint smirked as his lips trailing down that hard length to suck gently against the base. Fingers continued to press down on the welts that now darkened his thigh, teasing the man with light kisses and strokes and reveling in how that cock twitched against his lips. " _Please..._ " Silver moaned above him. The desperation in his voice only served to further amplify the strain in his own trousers.

Finally Flint succumbed to Silver's panted requests and took the damp, leaking head into his mouth. He sucked gently, fingers curling around the base to stroke and pull as he swallowed more of that length. The quartermaster sighed breathlessly above him, his thighs trembled beneath his fingertips as he took him deeper still. The flat of Flint's tongue stroked the underside of Silver's cock as he sucked. Silver's hips began to hitch and Flint hollowed his cheeks so that he could better thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. He relaxed his throat, fingers gripping his quartermaster's thighs as he allowed the man to take what he needed. Silver moved above him, thrusting deep into his throat until he could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Flint only hummed in encouragement. Sucking Silver off granted himself as much pleasure as it did him. He craved the heady taste of the man, the weight of his cock on his tongue and the scratch of that nest of black against his nose. When Flint hummed the resulting vibrations only seemed to stimulate Silver further. The man moaned raggedly above him as his thrusts quickened. The hand at the nape of his neck held firm until finally Silver stilled, pressing deep as he came down Flint's throat in pluses, a broken moan leaving his lips.

Flint drank every last drop of seed, the man only withdrawing when that hand slipped away from the back of his neck. Silver leaned back on the heels of his hands as he slumped on the desk. The man was breathless, his chest heaving as he worked through his orgasm. Bite marks reddened his bottom lip from his efforts to keep silent. "Fuck," he breathed. When he looked up to meet Flint's gaze his eyes were heavy and bright.

Flint stood and captured Silver's lips in a kiss. The man's lips parted and he moaned into his mouth, the man seemingly reveling at the taste of himself on Flint's tongue. The captain reached over to rummage around in his desk drawer for some slick. Silver scooted closer to the edge of the desk, his good leg hooking on Flint's hip and pulling him ever closer. When Flint reached down and dragged a slickened finger across that hole he felt the muscle spasm. He pressed down harder, teasing until he finally breeched the tight ring and pushed in to the second knuckle. Silver's breath hitched as he clenched around his finger. Flint moved that digit in and out slowly, stroking his perineum before adding a second finger. He went slowly, stretching him out as his lips trailed back down to Silver's throat. By the time Flint had worked three fingers into the quartermaster's tight ass he was practically begging for it, his hips jerking forward to take those fingers deeper. His cock was already half hard once more.

As much as Flint wanted to he couldn't drag this out any further. His own member strained tightly against his breaches. He _ached_ for it. A hand reached down to undo his trousers and freed his erection. Withdrawing his fingers, Flint grabbed more oil and slicked his length with a few strokes before pressing the head against Silver's entrance. His own breath shook as his forehead pressed against Silver's, bracing himself against the other in a way as he slowly pushed into him. That delicious heat engulfed him as Silver's body gripped him like a vice. Flint bit down hard on his lower lip to fight the urge to thrust right into him hard and fast. Instead he went at a steady pace, intent on not hurting him. By the time Flint stilled he was buried completely to the hilt. Hands moved up Silver's chest as their breath mingled, a finger rubbing against the nipple he had abused earlier while his other hand cupped his neck. "Jesus Christ," Flint swore. He withdrew a fraction before thrusting back in. "You feel so fucking amazing, John."

Silver hummed softly. The sound quickly turned into a gasp as Flint pulled out again, this time to the tip, before burying himself completely once more. The man quickly built up a steady yet punishing pace as he thrust into him. He snapped his hips, pushing in and up to hit that spot that would make Silver's body shake apart. The way he gripped him... Fuck. He would never tire of this feeling. Of Silver's body tight on his cock, their mingling breaths hot and heavy, those blown pupils staring up at him as his lips parted in want. John Silver was a handsome man, strong and witty and beautiful, and so completely his.

Flint kissed those swollen lips once more before worrying the slope of his throat with his teeth. Silver's fingernails bit into his chest until he drew blood. Yet Flint didn't allow his pace to falter, the man fucking Silver into the desk so hard that it began to shake with each thrust of his hips. When Silver's panting moans grew too loud for his tastes Flint silenced him with a rough kiss. He could always be so fucking loud.

Suddenly a knock sounded against the door and Flint practically growled. Though he slowed his pace he made a point not to stop. He thrust slowly, Silver quickly quieting to a gentle pant though his body continued to tremble around him. "What?" Flint barked. His forehead rested against the quartermaster's shoulder as he called out to whoever the fuck was interrupting them.

Of course it was Billy. It was _always_ Billy.

"Mr. Degroot has some concerns regarding our current course."

"Tell him to bare west. We should be able to keep our favorable wind easily enough.." As Flint spoke he thrust up hard and without warning, eliciting a loud moan from Silver which he muffled with the palm of his hand. His other he braced against the desk as he continued to quicken his thrusts, keeping Silver as silent as he could as he fucked up into him.

There was a pause. While Billy very well could discern what was going on within the cabin, at the moment Flint couldn't find himself to care. The bosun had come so close to catching them in the act on such numerous occasions, there was no way he didn't suspect something. And if even he didn't, he was certain that Silver's barely muffled gasps and moans would resolve that quickly. "Still, he is concerned that we should approach the coast from another direction so as to not risk the main mast."

Flint sighed. "The men have their orders. I'll be out shortly." He angled another hard thrust upwards and Silver bit into his hand to keep quiet.

Another pause. "..Yes, Captain."

The footsteps receded and Flint removed his hand from over the quartermaster's mouth. He returned to his punishing rhythm, thrusting hard and fast until finally Silver came undone at the seams beneath him. He cried out, his form arching back as come spilled across his chest. Fingernails dug deep into his chest and shoulder. Flint only lasted a few more thrusts after that, the way Silver's body bore down on him in pulses swiftly pushing him over that edge. Flint came with a hiss, the sound low and almost feral in nature as he filled the man with his seed.

The two took several moments to enjoy the push and pull of the orgasm that rippled through them. Their breaths mingled, their lips coming together in soft touches as they continued to regain their breaths. Eventually Flint swallowed and allowed his softening length to slip from Silver's form. When he glanced up next Silver was giving him quite the stare. It was a fascinating combination of pleasure, surprise, and perhaps even anger. This only made Flint smile. An expression so rare that only a select few would ever see it. "Payback," he explained, that smile remaining as he arched a brow.

Silver's only answer was an exasperated shake of his head that was quickly followed by a kiss.

Flint wasn't sure how long their mouths stayed melded together. Content yet fervent kisses gave way to playful bites and pushing tongues, and then to something sweeter. Eventually, though, Flint pulled away. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned the pearly white from Silver's abdomen, but not before licking a small portion of it from his thumb. Those pale blue eyes studied him the entire time. The cabin had fallen back into a content silence as Flint fixed his own trousers. The man stooped down to collect Silver's clothing and helped the man get dressed as he remained perched on his desk. Fingers finished fastening the buttons before they lingered on his hip. Green eyes flicked upwards to Silver, taking in the sight of him. Sated, content, and no trace of worry in his strangely delicate features. Flint's fingers threaded through the black locks of hair before cupping the back of his neck and coaxing him close for yet another kiss. He would never tire of the taste of him. "I should be getting back," he murmured against those lips.

Silver simply hummed. "Try not to get too distracted," he suggested lightly, an air of amusement in his tone.

"If I do, Mr. Quartermaster, I'll be sure to find you."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Silver's mouth. He nipped at Flint's bottom lip a final time before sliding off the oak desk. He pulled his coat across his shoulders, ensuring his clothing and hair were not too mussed, before taking his leave. Flint didn't fail to notice that this time when Silver hobbled from his cabin, he did so with the assistance of his crutch. His green eyes glinted.

John Silver was his favorite distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> When Flint says "Payback", he's referring to the events in the fic Man with the Silver Tongue.


End file.
